interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Rzeczpospolita Xanderska (Xanderian Empire)
Rzeczpospolita'' ''Gradska:- ''About:-'' *''Name:- Rzeczpospolita Xanderska'' *''Language:- Nłäve Gazik or Xanderiano (Modern Gothic) or (Xanderian).'' *''Wealth:- Rolling in it, More than 500Million Cr.'' *''Flagship:- (Su Maģestie Schiff) SMS Xandra.'' *''Main Base:- Xandra Grad (Trading center).'' *''Leader:-Lord Xander von Richthofen (Richthofen VII).'' *''Main Sector:- Beta Pindola.'' *''Main Religions:- Islam and Christianity.'' *''Ruling System:- Lordship.'' ''The Faction's Story:-'' It all started after the The Xanderians conquered every country on Earth after WWIII or so called (Ragnarøk), The Xanderians where led by someone who was young and ambitious, his story began when he had the idea of building his republic, before the war happened by 5 years, he wanted to join the army, and to be an officer in it, however as it happened and he got higher in ranks to reach the rank of the Leader of the Army, he got then enough money to buy his own land, so he bought a big area of land, It was indeed big enough to build a big city and some forts around it, he took that city as a capital of a new republic which he called (Xandra Grad) the capital of The Xanderian Republic, it soon grow between the countries as a trading partner, then had it's own army and factories, it was capable of being an enormous country, not in size, not yet, but enormous in it's economy and population which nearly reached 20 Million beacuse of the immigrants who where given the Nationality, they then started speaking there own language, all of that happened in just one year, They were now capable of fighting and conquering, as they had their own army (Xandermacht), and the had the science to create the time machine which led into all this story, now they rule the Beta Pindola system with there base being there, with the big fleet, they indeed rule the sector and soon the world, with the Lord on his ship SMS Xandra, they will eradicate anything that stand in there face, A new era begins, where Xanderian Rule the world, with the god's help, they will do everything. ''Meet Xander:-'' *''Name:- Xander von Richthofen'' *''Age:- 24'' *''Nationality:- Xanderian'' *''Religion:- Muslim'' *''Languages:- Xanderian, Modern Gothic, English, German, Spanish, Egyptian, Arabic, and French'' *''Partner:- Xandra (von Richthofen)'' *''Date of birth:- 5/8/2001'' ''Battles:-'' *''WWIII (Ragnarøk)'' *''Die Cruzada Ersta'' (First Crusade) *''Die Tsvaista Cruzada'' (Second Crusade) *''Die Draista Cruzada (Third Crusade)'' *''Die Cruzada Finalia: Su Cruzada (The Last Crusade: Her Crusade)'' *''Jerusalem Reconquista (Jerusalem Reconquest)'' *''Die Reconquista For Ella (The Reconquest For Her)'' *''Batalla von Xandra Grad (Battle of Xandra Grad)'' *''Batalla Lunaria (Battle for the moon)'' *''Batalla Marzia (Battle for Mars)'' *''Die Systema Solaria Conquista (Solar System Conquest)'' *''Batalla von Mentos Grad (Battle of Mentos Grad)'' *''Batalla Saturnia (Battle of Saturn)'' *''Batalla von Beta Pindola (Battle of Beta Pindola)'' ''Funny Facts About Xander:-'' *''Lord Xander waged two wars for his girlfriend, who is unknown to be his wife except between his friends, to lure the people, about his origins or religion.'' *''Xander isn't his real name, it's his Nickname, only his Friends know his real name, and it's based on his Girlfriend's name Xandra.'' *''His origin is only known between his friends.'' *''His flagship is named on his girlfriend's name with the SMS (Su Maģestie Schiff), which means (Her Majesty's Ship).'' *''He is the Creator of the Xanderian Language.'' *''He loves using melee weapons more than ranged ones.'' *''He is music, coffee, and computer games addict.'' *''He is famous for his passion of writing poetry.'' ''Quotes:-'' *''"For Ella, Alzaré Mía Cruzada" which means "For her, I lead my crusade" when he wanted to get his Girlfriend'' *''"Asta Muertidad" which means "Till Death" when he was injured badly in (Die Cruzada Finalia), he kept fighting while bleeding badly, but only to achieve his goals.'' *''"Preguntándo El Dios Si El Verdad Amor Existe" which means "I keep asking the God if the true love existes" and he said it in Spanish to make his Girlfriend understand him.'' *''"أرني جهادك، و سوف اقود حملة واحدة فقط" which means "I want to see your Jihad, and i will lead only one Crusade" to ISIS.'' *''"Eres Mía Victoria Granda, Xandra" which means "You are my Greatest Victory, Xandra" to his Girlfriend.'' Category:Player Factions